Episodes
Season One (1999) Episode One: Roommates Info: Hudson moves in with a weird new roommate named Mike. Airdate: August 19th, 1999 Episode Two: I Need A Hero Info: Hudson becomes jealous of Mike after he becomes a town hero. Airdate: August 26th, 1999 Episode Three: Smooth and Slick Info: A new dude in town teaches Hudson how to get girls while Mike travels to London. Airdate: September 2nd, 1999 Episode Four: Hudsons Got A Date,Date,Date,Date! Info: Hudson meets his "perfect" match. Airdate: September 9th, 1999 Episode Five: Hatched Hud Info: Hudson loses his job and goes back to the family farm. Airdate: September 23rd, 1999 Episode Six: Hello Hudson Info: Hudson has a heart attack. Airdate: September 30th, 1999 Episode Seven: The Girl Next Door Info: Hudson falls for the new girl next door. Airdate: October 7th, 1999 Episode Eight: Neighbors To Kill For Info: Hudson and Mike believe the neighbors next door are killers. Airdate: October 28th, 1999 Episode Nine: Mike-Be-Proud Info: Mike tries to impress his father. Airdate: November 4th, 1999 Episode Ten: I Don't Care About You! (And Other Fun Songs!) Info: Hudsons world becomes a musical. Airdate: November 11th, 1999 Episode Eleven: Wrongfully Accused Airdate: Hudson is framed for a murder. Info: November 18th, 1999 Episode Twelve: Shady Buisness Info: Hudson becomes suspicous of Mike. Airdate: November 25th, 1999 Episode Thirteen: Hudson VS Mike Info: Mike and Hudson get in a huge fight. Airdate: December 2nd, 1999 Season Two (1999-2000) Episode Fourteen: A Very Merry Hudson Info: Hudson tries to enjoy his Christmas. Airdate: December 23rd, 1999 Episode Fifteen: Y2H Info: Hudson and Mike survives Y2K. Airdate: December 30th, 1999 Episode Sixteen: Scary B*tch Info: Hudson meets the grim reaper Airdate: January 13th, 2000 Episode Seventeen: Time Of My Lies Info: Hudson begins to lie to everyone. Airdate: January 20th, 2000 Episode Eighteen: You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry Info: Hudson begins to take anger management classes. Airdate: January 27th, 2000 Episode Nineteen: Cha-ching! Info: After Hudson grandpa dies he takes over the buisness. Airdate: February 3rd, 2000 Episode Twenty: Blazed And Confused Info: Hudson and Mike get stranded in the dessert. Airdate: February 10th, 2000 Episode Twenty One: Stupid Cupid Info: Hudson tries to impress Tina with the greatest valentine. Airdate: February 17th, 2000 Episode Twenty Two: It's Illegal! Info: Hudson becomes a drug free icon. Airdate: March 9th, 2000 Episode Twenty Three: Babysitting Blues Info: Hudson and Mike begins to babysit. Airdate: March 16th, 2000 Episode Twenty Four: The Walking Episode Info: Hudson gets kicked off a concert bus and must walk there. Airdate: March 24th, 2000 Episode Twenty Five: Hudson The Nerd Info: Hudson gets glasses Airdate: April 1st, 2000 Episode Twenty Six: Das Club Info: Hudson builds a new popular club. Airdate: April 13th, 2000 Episode Twenty Seven: Hudson Takes A Stand Info: Hudson becomes a protester. Airdate: April 20th, 2000 Episode Twenty Eight: Hudson The Comedian Info: Hudson becomes a comedian and famous. Airdate: April 27th, 2000 Episode Twenty Nine: Groovy Hud Info: Mike joins a pack of Hippies. Airdate: May 4th, 2000 Episode Thirty: One Fish, Two Fish, Three Fish, Killer Fish Info: Mike tries to kill the Killer Fish Airdate: May 11th, 2000 Episode Thirty One: Boys in The Band Info: Hudson joins a popular band. Airdate: May 18th, 2000 Episode Thirty Two: Kool Kidz Info: Hudson and Mike go to the Pines Beach for the summer. Airdate: May 25th,2000 Season Three (2000-2001) Episode 33: Life Of Hudson (5 parts) Info: Hudsons life takes a turn after winning the lottery. Airdate: August 14th-18th,2000 Episode 34: Thanksgiving Info: Hudsons and Mikes families meet on Thanksgiving Airdate: November 9th, 2000 Episode 35: Man, Women, Both? Info: Hudsons gay cousin visits town. Airdate: November 30th, 2000 Episode 36: I Support Mike! Info: Mike thinks he was sexually harrased by Hudson and becomes a womans icon. Airdate: December 7th, 2000 Episode 37: Teenage Angst Info: Hudson goes back to high school to be a teachers assitant. Airdate: December 14th, 2000 Episode 38: Saving Private Hudson Info: Hudson and Mike join the army. Airdate: December 21st, 2000 Episode 39: Risky Buisness Info: Hudsons parents gets busted and Hudson tries to get them out of jail. Airdate: January 11th, 2001 Episode 40: Agent Hudson Info: Hudson becomes a bodygaurd. Airdate: January 18th, 2001 Episode 41: Hudson 2000 Info: Hudsons job gets bought out by a ciggrate company. Airdate: January 25th, 2001 Episode 42: Sorry No Hudson Included! (Hudson began airing episodes on Mondays) Info: Hudson voices a popular cartoon character. Airdate: February 19th, 2001 Episode 43: The Funnies Info: Mike goes to hudsons family reunion. Airdate: March 12th, 2001 Episode 44: Code Hudson Info: Hudson gets addicted to soda and loses all his bones. Airdate: March 19th, 2001 Episode 45: Did Anyone Say Mike? Info: Mike joins a mob. Airdate: March 26th, 2001 Episode 46: Why Must I Be A Young Adult In Love? Info: Hudson becomes a sex ed teacher. Airdate: April 2nd, 2001 Episode 47: Superbowl 2002 Info: Hudson joins a team playing for the superbowl. Airdate: April 16th, 2001 Episode 48: Hudson Gets A A+ Info: Hudson goes back to college. Airdate: April 30th, 2001 Episode 49: Hudson's Brother Info: Hudson meets his lost brother. Airdate: May 7th, 2001 Episode 50: Rerun Info: Hudson gets stuck in a rerun of Episode 1. Airdate: May 14th, 2001 Episode 51: Hawaii Hud Info: Hudson wins a free vacation to Hawaii. Airdate: May 21st, 2001 Episode 52: Black Heart Info: The Hudson Crew make a new fairtytale. Airdate: May 28th, 2001 Season Four (2001-2002) Episode 53: P=ess B=ck (Hudson Began Airing on Sundays.) Info: Hudson gets a job as a tech support agent. Airdate: July 8th, 2001 Episode 54: Crude TV Info: The FCC comes and begins to censor Hudsons life. Airdate: December 9th, 2001 Episode 55: Speed Racer Info: Hudson becomes friends with a famous NAS car racer. Airdate: December 16th, 2001 Episode 56: Hudson Scrubs Info: Hudson parodies scrubs. Airdate: December 23rd, 2001 Episode 57: Hudson Pride Info: Hudson finds out he's not American. Airdate: January 6th, 2002 Episode 58: The Good, The Bad, The Hudson Info: Hudson begins to shoplift. Airdate: January 13th, 2002 Episode 59: Model Misbehavior Info: Tina begins to model and dumps Hudson. Airdate: January 20th, 2002 Episode 60: Hud Cab Info: Hudson confesses things on a hidden camera Taxi show. Airdate: Febuary 17th, 2002 Episode 61: Mr. Hudsons Neighborhood Info: Mike buys a lion and the neighborhood turns into a circus. Airdate: March 10th, 2002 Episode 62: To Love And Die Info: Hudson enters goth fashion. Airdate: March 24th, 2002 Episode 63: Viral Crazy Info: Mike becomes a viral video star. Airdate: March 30th, 2002 Episode 64: Don't Blame The Irish. Info: Hudson meets his real dad in Ireland. Airdate: April 7th, 2002 Episode 65: Pre-school Daze Info: Hudson goes back to pre school to find out why he is not a good person. Airdate: April 14th, 2002 Episode 66: All Singing, All Loving Info: Hudson gets knocked out at a baseball game and goes back to the 50s. Airdate: May 5th, 2002 Episode 67: My Sweetass Song Info: Hudson finds his old mixtape and finds out he isnt the person he wanted to be. Airdate: May 19th, 2002 Season Five (2002-2003) Episode 68: Hudson Goes Hollywood Info: Hudson goes to Hollywood after being asked to make a movie. Airdate: September 22nd, 2002 Episode 69: Burned To Crisp, But Still Loved Info: Hudson gets a major sunburn from a tanning machiene. Airdate: September 29th, 2002 Episode 70: 2005: A Space Odyseey. Info: Mike begins to hangout with a new group of friends. Airdate: October 6th, 2002 Episode 71: 420 Info: Hudson tries to get pot legalized. Airdate: October 13th, 2002 Episode 72: Giggles of Joy Info: Hudson begins to hangout with girls. Airdate: October 20th, 2002 Episode 73: Mate Right Info: Hudson tries to get a noble prize by making a new animal. Airdate: October 27th, 2002 Episode 74: Hudson and Mac Info: Hudson makes his own clone named "Mac" Airdate: November 3rd, 2002 Episode 75: Hud Cayon Info: Hudson, Mike, and Tina travel to the Grand Cayon. Airdate: December 8th, 2002 Episode 76: Rodeo Daze Info: Hudson and Mike moves to Texas. Airdate: December 15th, 2002 Episode 77: Last Christmas Info: Hudson wakes up drunk all alone Christmas morning. Airdate: December 22nd, 2002 Episode 78: Travel To Tokyo! Info: Hudson gets exchanged to Tokyo. Airdate: December 29th, 2002 Episode 79: Noirhud Info: Hudson becomes a dectective on a cold case. Airdate: January 27th, 2003 Episode 80: The Dating Game Info: Hudson gets addicted to a virtual dating simulator. Airdate: February 3rd, 2003 Episode 81: Fish Sticks Info: While waiting on their fish-sticks Hudson and Mike tell sea stories. Airdate: February 10th, 2003 Episode 82: Tinas Big Score Info: Tina writes a broadway musical. Airdate: February 17th, 2003 Episode 83: Spring Break 2003 Info: Hudson and Mike goes to spring break to feel young again. Airdate: March 10th, 2003 Episode 84: FOX-y Guy Info: Hudson becomes a star reporter for FOX Airdate: March 31st, 2003 Episode 85: Mike Wassous Punchout Info: Mike becomes a Heavy Weight champion Airdate: April 7th, 2003 Episode 86: The Hudsons Info: Hudson tries to be like other shows on TV. Airdate: April 14th, 2003 Episode 87: Rewards Suck! Info: After Hudson wins a Emmy, he becomes a jerk. Airdate: April 21st, 2003 Episode 88: Hudson Works The Night Shift Info: Hudson has to work Fast Food. Airdate: April 28th, 2003 Episode 89: Whistle While Your Hud Works Info: Hudson becomes a maid. Airdate: May 5th, 2003 Episode 90: Uncreative Garbage Info: Hudson gets praised for his uncreative garbage. Airdate: May 12th, 2003 Episode 91: One For The Team Info: After loosing a football bet Hudson begins his own team. Airdate: May 19th, 2003 Episode 92: A Day For Mike Info: We see mikes average day. Airdate: May 26th, 2003 Episode 93: Doctor DoHudson Info: Hudson becomes afraid of animals after they begins speaking to him. Airdate: May 26th, 2003 Season Six (2003-2004) Episode 94: The Meetup Info: We learn Hudson and Mike met each other at the age of seven at camp. Airdate: October 5th, 2003 Episode 95: Wild Hud Info: Hudson and Mike get stranded in the wild. Airdate: October 12th, 2003 Episode 96: Trick Or Treat! Info: We see a average Halloween for Hudsons neighborhood. Airdate: October 26th, 2003 Episode 97: To The Artic Info: Hudson travels to the artic with his new explorer pals. Airdate: November 2nd, 2003 Episode 98: The Hudson and The Tina Info: Hudson and Tina began to date again secretly. Airdate: November 9th, 2003 Episode 99: Awkard Info: Hudson meets the most awkard human. Airdate: November 23rd, 2003 Episode 100: A Milestone No One Cares About. (The 100th Episode!!!) Info: Hudsons 100th Episode. Airdate: March 28th, 2004 Episode 101: Save Our Town (Pt 1) Info: The town gets bought out by a huge sleazy buisness-man Airdate: April 4th, 2004 Episode 102: The Hudpossible Info: Hudson and Mike try to save the town. Airdate: April 11th, 2004 Episode 103: Rebuilding Info: The town is rebuilding and Hudson tries his hand at construction work. Airdate: April 18th, 2004 Episode 104: April Rools! Info: Hudson and Mike see who is the better prankster. Airdate: April 25th, 2004 Episode 105: Will You Marry Me? Info: Tina asks Hudson to marry her. Airdate: May 16th, 2004 Episode 106: The Answer Info: Hudson tries to answer the big question. Airdate: May 23rd, 2004 Season Seven (2004-2005) Episode 107 : Music Festival Of Hudson Info: Hudson and Mike travel to a music festival. Airdate: September 19th, 2004 Episode 108: Hit Em Up Hudson! Info: Hudson begins to play tennis. Airdate: September 26th, 2004 Episode 109: Microsize Info: After a freak accident, Hudson gets a small wee. Airdate: October 3rd, 2004 Episode 110: Butterfly Effect Info: After Mike and Hudson screws something up Micheal becomes the president of the United States. Airdate: October 10th, 2004 Episode 111: Hudson and Mike Info: People begin to believe Hudson and Mike are married. Airdate: October 17th, 2004 Episode 112: The RV Info: Mike and Hudson travel across the world. Airdate: October 24th, 2004 Episode 113: Giant Hudson Info: Hudson becomes a giant. Airdate: October 31st, 2004 Episode 114: Switch The Flip Info: Hudson and Mike switch bodies. Airdate: November 7th, 2004 Episode 115: The Phone Attack Info: Hudson becomes addicted to his phone. Airdate: November 14th, 2004 Episode 116:Over The Hedge Info: Hudson becomes paronoid animals will attack the house. Airdate: November 21st, 2004 Episode 117: Get Yer Family and Run! Info: After hippies invade New Land again, laws get demolished. Airdate: January 2nd, 2005 Episode 118: The Ice Cream Man Info: Hudson obtains a ice cream truck. Airdate: January 9th, 2005 Episode 119: Hudson Comes to Town Info: After Hudson wins a bike he becomes apart of a gang. Airdate: January 16th, 2005 Episode 120: Cliche Info: Hudson tries to make every cliche happen in one episode. Airdate: January 23rd, 2005 Episode 121: Award Winning Episode Info: Hudson meets a girl at a coffee shop. Airdate: January 30th, 2005 Episode 122: Creep Busters Info: Hudson begins a catch a creep show. Airdate: February 6th, 2005 Episode 123: Love Night Info: Hudson and Samantha tries to have a good Valentines Night. Airdate: February 13th, 2005 Episode 124: Saturdays of Blunders Info: Hudson falls down a well during a office picnic. Airdate: March 13th, 2005 Episode 125: Hudson Gains a Few Info: Hudson begins to go on a diet. Airdate: March 20th, 2005 Episode 126: Warcraft